neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars moons
This is a list of moons and asteroids in the fictional Star Wars saga. Alakatha Alakatha is the fifth primary moon of K'vath. It is the home of a resort, which is located on the resort coast on Alakatha's northern continent Alaris Prime Alaris Prime is a rather small, forested moon colonized by the Wookiee race. This venture was aided by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Introduced in the real-time-strategy game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, the moon was the site of the war between the Wookiees and the Trade Federation, known as the Battle for Alaris Prime. The Trade Federation's greed for natural resources was aided by the Trandoshans' greed for Wookiee skins. Eventually, the Wookiees triumphed over the small battalion of battle droids that was dispatched to Alaris. Alaris Prime later was the site of the Force Harvester weapon used in the Clone Wars, and the production site of the Galactic Republic's Decimator, an incredible weapon of war that was also used during the Clone Wars. Antar 4 Antar 4 is the fourth of six moons orbiting the gas giant Antar and is home to the Gotal race. It has wild seasons and strange phases of light and dark caused by the parent planet eclipsing the sun. Brentaal IV Brentaal IV was a colonized moon of the planet Brentaal in the Brentaal system. It was the site of the Battle of Brentaal IV during the Clone Wars, and another battle in the Galactic Civil War. It was a rich world; half the Cabal owned property on Brentaal IV and they shared their wealth with the other half, making its loss a prime factor in the outing of Sate Pestage. After capturing the moon, New Republic forces used it as a base to conquer the planet below. The capital of the moon was Vuultin; another city was Oradin. Cybloc XII Cybloc XII is a moon orbiting the planet Cybloc in the Meridian Sector. It is home to a New Republic trade base. Da Soocha V Da Soocha V, also known as Pinnicle Moon, was the fifth moon of the planet Da Soocha in Hutt Space. A watery moon, it was the temporary headquarters of the New Republic during their battle against the revived Emperor Palpatine. Da Soocha V had thousands of natural spires that rose a mile high into the air, the tops of which were large enough to support the buildings, hangars, and other facilities constructed upon them. Sadly, the moon was destroyed by the reborn Emperor's Galaxy Gun, with only a portion of the native species of Ixlls evacuating just in time. Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars) (1996). ISBN 0-345-42068-3 Tom Veitch, Dark Empire II (1995). ISBN 1-56971-119-4 Dorumaa Dorumaa is the terraformed resort moon of the planet Almas, in the Cularin system. Dxun Dxun is the moon of Onderon, a fictional planet in the Star Wars universe that appears in the video game Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, among other sources. It is told throughout the Star Wars universe that the Mandalorian Wars began on the moon of Dxun, where the former leader of the Mandalorians, Mandalore the Indomitable, had been killed at the end of the Great Sith War. Before the Great Sith War, Freedon Nadd's spirit guided the young Padawan Exar Kun to his tomb, where his mummy and Queen Amonoa and King Omnin rested. He told Kun to take the scrolls that would lead him to Korriban. During the time of Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Canderous Ordo, taking the title of Mandalore gathered the remaining Mandalorians, most of which were mercenaries at the time, on the moon of Dxun. There they regrouped, later helping the Jedi Exile destroy the battle cruiser known as the Ravager, which had been resurrected from the long since destroyed world of Malachor V,(were the last battle of the mandalorian wars took place) by the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. Dxun houses the tomb of Dark Lord of the Sith Freedon Nadd, who had conquered and ruled Onderon before his death, and many other Onderonian leaders. Ebaq 9 Ebaq 9 is a moon of the gas giant Ebaq in the deep core of the Star Wars galaxy. It was originally mined for its heavy metals by the Empire, but it was converted to a military base by the New Republic to bait the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, where they were destroyed by the New Republic. The Battle of Ebaq 9 took place during a crucial time in the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Retired Admiral Ackbar, hero of the Galactic Civil War, developed a plan to turn the war in the favor of the New Republic. The commander of the Yuuzhan Vong fleets, Warmaster Tsavong Lah, was obsessed with destroying the Jedi. Ackbar used the old base on Ebaq 9 to install a force of Jedi, including Jaina Solo. Using deception and feeding false information to Yuuzhan Vong spies, operating under Nom Anor, the New Republic lured Tsavong Lah to attack. The warmaster brought thousands of ships into the system. He was exultant when his Voxyn howled, indicating there actually were Jedi on Ebaq 9. Once the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had entered the system, other Republic ships moved in and planted an interdiction field generator, along with tens of thousands of mines, along the route of which the Yuuzhan Vong would have to take out of the system. Then, from secret hyperspace routes deep in the galactic core, hundreds of Republic ships jumped into the system, attacking the Yuuzhan Vong from all directions. Tsavong Lah, realising he had been baited and lured into a trap, ordered a large portion of his forces to retreat. Knowing his reputation was destroyed and his honor lost by the looming defeat, he kept part of his forces and prepared to fight to the death. Many of the retreating Yuuzhan Vong ships were destroyed by the minefields laid in their path of retreat. With his remaining forces, Tsavong Lah pushed straight for Ebaq 9 after announcing a Jedi hunt, to which Jacen Solo responded. Once Tsavong Lah landed on the moon, he personally lead over ten thousand warriors in a ground attack through the tunnels. He eventually figured out that Jaina was on the planet, which was why Jacen decided to come, and decided to try to sacrifice the twins again so he could regain his honour. Republic forces, led by General Garm Bel-Iblis, Admiral Traest Kre'fey, General Wedge Antilles, and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, easily overwhelmed the remaining Yuuzhan Vong spaceships. During the chaos of the ground fighting, the Fosh Jedi, Vergere, stole an Alliance A-Wing and crashed it into the moon, killing the Yuuzhan Vong attacking Jacen. The battle ended as Jaina Solo cut down Tsavong Lah in a brief duel among the thousands of Yuuzhan Vong corpses. In many ways, the Battle of Ebaq 9 was a turning point in the war. It was one of the first times the Yuuzhan Vong had been so openly and decisively defeated. Forest Moon of Endor Gall Gall was the terrestrial moon of the gas giant Zhar and one of the twelve moons of the planet. The moon was dotted by forests and canyons. First featured in Shadows of the Empire. Gerrard V One of the four moons of the Gerrard system. It has the appearance of a deep red sand desert with yellow green seas. It once had a cowardly Imperial governor who attempted to loot the moon's capital city inhabitants of their possessions before being liberated by Rogue Squadron in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron. It's also the moon over which Kasan Moor of the 128th TIE Interceptor squadron was shot down and soon after defected to the rebellion. Jade Moon The Jade Moon is the moon of the planet Loronar located in the Core Worlds. Once here, Rogue Squadron, led by Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles, led an assault on the Imperial facilities located on this moon, whilst Crix Madine let a ground assault on the Imperial army. The moon was first featured in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron. Kethor A large industrial planet orbiting Kothis. Kethor is where they produce the Kothin warships, fighters,and bombers to keep Kothis clean. When the Empire took over they started making Star Destroyers. A ferry goes between Kethor and Kothis to take the shipmakers to work courtsy of Kothis Engineering Company(KEC). Kohlma Kohlma is a small moon orbiting Bogden. After a catastrophic war that happened untold years in the past the moon became a burial site for the victims of the war. Across the moons jagged surface are a large number of shrines and tombs. The moon itself is almost always covered with thick clouds, heavy rain, and dense fog. It was also the former home of the vicious, and death obsessed cult, known as the Bando Gora. It is was an ideal home for such an insidious cult. It is on this moon where Count Dooku (under the name Darth Tyranus) recruited Jango Fett, to become the republic armies cloning subject. Kr Kr is a moon over the gas giant Qoribu. Kr orbits the hive world Qorribu, a planet on the Chiss frontier, which has no strong atmosphere. The moon is mostly ice and is shrouded in a veil of gas. Any who step on the surface have to wear envirosuits. Kr was the hiding place of the Dark Nest of the Killiks, also known as the Gorog. Lenico Belt The Lenico Belt is an asteroid belt. The only major thing in the entire belt is an Imperial base called Cairn, that serves as a docking bay for Admiral Galak Fyyar's flagship, the Doomgiver, and as a processing plant for the lightsaber-resistant mineral called Cortosis. This asteroid belt was first featured in the video game Jedi Outcast. Lodos Lodos is one of the two moons of Elrood. Nar Shaddaa Nar Shaddaa is the ecumenopolis moon of Nal Hutta. First featured in the comic series Dark Empire, It was featured in the games Star Wars: Dark Forces, Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and now it will be featured in Star Wars: The Old Republic. It was also mentioned in game Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy.It is also known as The Smuggler's Moon. Unlike the other ecumenopolis of Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa was filthy, polluted and infested with crime. However, during the Yuuzhan Vong War the cityscape was destroyed leaving the planet desolate and barren. Ohma D'un Ohma-D'un is one of Naboo's three moons. Following the Battle of Naboo, the Naboo government and the Gungans launched a joint venture to colonize the moon, in an effort to preserve ecological stability, alleviate overcrowding in Otoh Gunga, and foster peace and goodwill. The experiment worked, and created a stable ecology on the moon. Unfortunately, the colony was attacked by the Separatists with a chemical weapon early in the Clone Wars. Many Gungan colonists died due to exposure to an experimental toxin engineered to wipe out the Republic's clone army. The Separatists were then prepared to release the toxin into Naboo's atmosphere, but the plan was foiled due to the efforts of Anakin Skywalker and the ARC trooper Alpha. Naboo's two other moons are called Tasia and Rori. Rennokk The molten Rennokk is one of the two moons of Cularin. Rogue Moon The "Rogue Moon" was an unnamed low-gravity moon in the Taris system and the place of Jedi trials for Padawans studying in the Jedi Temple on the planet Taris. The moon sat in the middle of an asteroid field, but had a retrograde orbit, traveling in the opposite direction to the asteroids around it. As a result, it was bombarded heavily by these asteroids. Rori Rori is one of the three moons of Naboo. Some Gungans migrated to Rori and the Naboo moon Oh'ma Dun soon after Humans settled Naboo. These Gungans named themselves Rorgungans. During the Galactic Civil War, Rori was the location of a Rebel Alliance outpost. Rori was first found in the video game Star Wars Galaxies. Narmle is Rori's largest city, named after King Narmle of Naboo. The other large city, Restuss, was destroyed in a battle between Imperial and Rebel forces. The outcome of the battle was not decisive and is considered by many to be a stalemate. Borgles, Nudfuhs, and Tortons are some of the most common creatures found on Rori. Rori is home to the Kobala Spice mines and is a good place for hunting. Naboo's two other moons are called Ohma D'un and Tasia. Sarcophagus Sarcophagus is a moon that orbits the planet of Sacorria, and is covered with graves. It is only visited by those burying their dead. Senali Senali is the moon of Rutan. An ocean-covered world, it has four moons of its own. It was first colonized when the population of Rutan began to grow too large. Eventually, Senali won its independence in a bloody civil war. To promote peace, both worlds decided to exchange their first-born rulers, who at the age of seven would live on the other world for nine years and learn about its culture. This system worked well for many years until the Rutanians sold information about Senali to the Yuuzhan Vong, who then attacked and enslaved Senali and then destroyed Rutan. Jude Watson, The Shattered Peace, Book 10 of the Jedi Apprentice series (2000). ISBN 0-590-52084-9 Sharene Sharene is one of the two moons of Elrood. Sulon Sulon was one of the two moons of Sullust. It was home planet to Kyle Katarn and first featured in Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. Tasia Tasia is one of the three moons of Naboo. It is a barren grey icy moon with a thin unbreathable atmosphere. It is the only moon of Naboo to be seen in the entire Star Wars Saga and can be seen in Episode One during the Battle Of Naboo. Tasia is named after the sponsor of the Grizmallt colonial expeditions of 3900BBY, Queen Elsinore den Tasia. Naboo's two other moons are called Ohma D'un and Rori. Tilnes Tilnes is one of the two moons of Cularin. Tritus An uninhabited volcanic planet orbiting Kothlis. Uffel Uffel is a droid manufacturing moon which is run, inhabited and owned entirely by droids. The moon orbits the gas giant of Genarius in the Cularin system. Vergesso Asteroids The Vergesso Asteroids, located in the Lybeya system of the Bajic sector in the Outer Rim, is considered to be one of the least violent asteroid fields in the galaxy. The Tenloss Syndicate had built a hidden shipyard in a nickel-iron asteroid referred to as the Vergesso asteroid. The asteroid is the size of a small moon and has a surface pockmarked with craters. The Asteroids also once served as a Rebel base. It was destroyed in an attack by Darth Vader's assault force, which included the Super Star Destroyer Executor. Aeron Azzameen, who was staying at the base at the time, was rescued by Ace Azzameen who was piloting the YT-2000 Transport Otana. Yavin 4 Yavin 4 is one of the 26 moons orbiting the gas giant Yavin. In ancient times, the Massassi race lived on Yavin 4. The Sith lords Naga Sadow and Exar Kun, respectively, came to Yavin 4 and enslaved the Massassi, having them build huge temples that were focal points of power. Exar Kun later imprisoned his spirit inside one of the temples. During the Rebellion against the Empire, the Rebel Alliance used Yavin 4 as a base. After the rise of the New Republic, Luke Skywalker chose the moon as the location for his new Jedi Praxeum. However, he and his students had to defeat the revived spirit of Exar Kun, which they successfully did. It is featured in the game Star Wars Galaxies References See also *List of Star Wars planets *List of Star Wars cities Moons Moons